Independent State of Croatia
|- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| |- | width="50%"|'Capital' | width="50%"|Zagreb, Independent State of Croatia |- |'Language(s)' |Croatian |- |'Religion' | *Catholic, *Lutheran *Islam, *Croatian Orthodox |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Government' |Constitutional monarchy (1941–43), Fascist single-party state |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'King' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1941–1943 |Aimone, Duke of Aosta |- class="mergedrow" |'Poglavnik' | |- class="mergedrow" | - 1941–1945 |Ante Pavelić |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'Prime Minister of the Independent State of Croatia' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1941–1943 |Ante Pavelić |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - 1943–1945 |Nikola Mandić |- |'Legislature' |Parliament |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Historical era' | *World War II *Cold War |- class="mergedrow" | - Established |10 April 1941 |- | colspan="2"|'Area' |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - 1941 |115,133 km2 (44,453 sq mi) |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Population' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1941 est. |6,966,729 |- class="mergedbottomrow" |Density |60.5 /km2 (156.7 /sq mi) |- |'Currency' |Independent State of Croatia kuna |} The Independent State of Croatia (Serbo-Croatian: Nezavisna Država Hrvatska, Независна Држава Хрватска, NDH; German: Unabhängiger Staat Kroatien; Italian: Stato Indipendente di Croazia), often referred to simply by the abbreviation NDH, is a puppet state of Nazi Germany established on a part of Axis-occupied Yugoslavia during World War II. The NDH was founded on 10 April 1941, after the invasion of Yugoslavia by the Axis powers. The NDH has a area of 115,133 km2. It borders to the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia and People's Republic of Montenegro in the south, Benito Mussolini's Fascist Italy and its puppet state Italian Social Republic, and People's Republic of Slovenia to the north People's Republic of Serbia and People's Republic of Yugoslavia to the east The state was technically a monarchy and Italian protectorate from the signing of the Rome agreements on 19 May 1941 until the Italian capitulation on 8 September 1943, but the would-be king, appointed by Victor Emmanuel III of Italy, Prince Aimone of Savoy-Aosta, refused to assume the crown in opposition to the Italian annexation of the Croat-populated Yugoslav region of Dalmatia. The state was actually controlled by the governing fascist Ustaše movement and its Poglavnik, Ante Pavelić, which in turn were primarily under German influence. For its first two years up to 1943, the state was also a territorial condominium of Germany and Italy. Additionally, central Dalmatia was annexed directly into Italian territory as part of the irredentist agenda of an Italian Mare Nostrum (Our Sea). Italian influence collapsed in 1943, with the ousting of Italian fascist leader Benito Mussolini. Racial targets of the NDH were Jews, Serbs and Roma people, against whom large-scale genocide campaigns were conducted in places such as the Jasenovac concentration camp. The NDH is surrounded by several socialist states, and has placed several divisions of the Army of the Independent State of Croatia with a strenght of 900,000 soldiers alongside the borders to most of the socialist states in both south and to the east. NDH has also over 500,000 soldiers in its reserves. Some divisions with a strenght of 300,000 soldiers of the armed forces of Nazi Germany, Wehrmacht, has been based in NDH since 1941, in prepare of a war with the Soviet Union and its Eastern Bloc member states. Also some divisions of the armed forces of Fascist Italy and the Italian Social Republic has aslo been based in NDH since 1941, and has a strenght up to 200,000. Totally, over 1,9 million Axis soldiers based in the Independent State of Croatia in prepare of warfare. The Army of the Independent State of Croatia is supported by the Air Force of the Independent State of Croatia with over 1500 aircraft. Government Monarchy Category:Fascist states